mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheerilee (EG)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight observing Miss Cheerilee EG.png Cheerilee at the chalkboard EG.png Twilight, Spike, and Cheerilee in the library EG.png Clueless Twilight and frustrated Cheerilee EG.png Cheerilee puts on a smile EG.png Cheerilee sets Twilight's computer down EG.png Cheerilee assists Twilight EG.png Twilight and Cheerilee in the library EG.png Twilight and Cheerilee curious EG.png Miss Cheerilee turns the speaker off EG.png Cheerilee talking to the CMC EG.png Twilight, Cheerilee, and Crusaders in library EG.png Cheerilee getting a headache EG.png Miss Cheerilee scolding the Crusaders EG.png Cheerilee takes the loudspeaker away EG.png Twilight and Cheerilee "shhh!" EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Main Six carnival run transition EG2.png Main Six pairs run in different directions EG2.png|She's walking with Big McIntosh. Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png Life is a Runway Miss Cheerilee on the sidewalk EG2.png Miss Cheerilee hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Miss Cheerilee in a new outfit EG2.png|This is the official time Cheerilee gets her pigtails. Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png Miss Cheerilee walking on the runway EG2.png Sweetie Drops walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts Photo Finished Miss Cheerilee shelving library books EG3.png Snapshots pounce on Cheerilee EG3.png Cheerilee in a cloud of dust EG3.png Miss Cheerilee intimidated EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz shoves a book in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Violet Blurr powders Cheerilee EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish shoves camera in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Miss Cheerilee shushes the Snapshots EG3.png Miss Cheerilee annoyed in the library EG3.png Glam photos of Scribble Dee, Cheerilee, and Teddy EG3.png ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Students in library listen to announcement EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) School of Rock Canterlot Natural History Museum EGDS1.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity listening to Maud EGDS1.png Rarity notices Sweetie Belle nodding off EGDS1.png Rarity nudges Sweetie Belle with her hip EGDS1.png Rarity shrugging innocently at Sweetie Belle EGDS1.png Apple Bloom bored at the museum EGDS1.png CHS students looking at Rarity's gems EGDS1.png CHS students looking at the glittery sprinkles EGDS1.png Maud Squad girl comes up to Maud Pie EGDS1.png Maud Squad girl acting embarrassed and shy EGDS1.png The Finals Countdown Miss Cheerilee "I hope you're all prepared" EGDS6.png Miss Cheerilee "final exams are in two weeks!" EGDS6.png Miss Cheerilee grading the students' exams EGDS6.png Cheerilee about to hand out graded papers EGDS6.png Miss Cheerilee gives exam back to Applejack EGDS6.png Miss Cheerilee gives exam back to Rainbow EGDS6.png Miss Cheerilee gives exam back to Rarity EGDS6.png A Little Birdie Told Me Exterior bird's-eye view of Canterlot High School EGDS10.png The Last Day of School Miss Cheerilee sitting at her desk EGDS22.png Cheerilee sees Twilight and Rainbow enter EGDS22.png Twilight giving Miss Cheerilee a thank-you card EGDS22.png Rainbow suggesting an end-of-school movie EGDS22.png Miss Cheerilee likes Rainbow Dash's idea EGDS22.png Wide view of Miss Cheerilee's last class EGDS22.png Cheerilee putting VHS tape in the VCR EGDS22.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Fluttershy's Butterflies Cheerilee writes Fluttershy on the cast list CYOE2a.png Cheerilee and students looking at Fluttershy CYOE2b.png Cheerilee listening to Fluttershy CYOE2b.png Cheerilee happy with Fluttershy's audition CYOE2b.png Cheerilee adds Fluttershy to the cast list CYOE2b.png Cheerilee and students in darkened gym CYOE2c.png Miss Cheerilee writing on a clipboard CYOE2c.png Cheerilee startled by DJ Pon-3's music CYOE2c.png Miss Cheerilee and students looking stunned CYOE2c.png Miss Cheerilee and students cheering loudly CYOE2c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) The Last Drop Sunset Shimmer really excited CYOE12a.png Big McIntosh running onto the stage CYOE12c.png Banjo flies into Big McIntosh's hands CYOE12c.png Big McIntosh holding a banjo CYOE12c.png Miss Cheerilee clapping for Big Mac CYOE12c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Ferris wheel at Equestria Land EGROF.png Park patrons cringe at Vignette's singing EGROF.png IDW comics Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 5.jpg Merchandise Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Cheerilee doll.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Cheerilee doll packaging.jpg